Agent U's Partner
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Agent U gets a new partner, but she's not exactly what he would've expected! And to make things worse, they've got an alien assassin to deal with!
1. Chapter 1

Okay Delia, Chanda, and other MIB Fans and Fanfic Writers...here   
goes my first MIB Fanfic! *Gulp* See I've added some new characters   
and before I posted the fanfic with them in it I figured that I'd   
better start with the fanfic that 'started it all'. Only one new   
character's in this one...I think, but if you spot anymore they're   
mine.  
**Agent W is my own creation/character, Kay, Jay, U, and just about   
everyone else (except Delia and Agent R who belong to Delia97 and   
Chanda) is copyright MIB The Series...so nobody get the crazy idea to   
sue me! Permission is given by the author (me) to copy this story   
provided that no changes are made to it or any of the characters or   
credits. ^_^**  
  
Chapter One: Agent W Makes The Scene  
  
It was early July in New York and MIB HQ was swamped with alien   
tourists who'd traveled light-years from the farthest reaches of the   
galaxy to visit the 'vacation planet', Earth. It was havoc for the   
field agents because other menacing aliens saw the rush as the   
perfect opportunity to launch attacks against Earth with minimal   
interference from the MIB!  
"...and the folks in customs have just sent me up reports for SIXTY   
immigration requests!" Zed shouted to Kay and Jay as he glanced down   
at the chaos below from his large office window.  
"Why would customs have those reports?" Jay asked. "I thought we   
had a separate department that handled those?"  
"We do," Kay said in his usual flat tone of voice, "the agents   
handling the forms have gotten so backed up that they're delivering   
paperwork to the wrong departments."  
"Man, with things this messed up you might have to bring some new   
agents in here," Jay exclaimed to Zed.  
Zed sighed, "We've already brought in agents from our Northern and   
Western branches to help us out but the REAL crisis is the lack of   
field agents!"  
"Well now that Delia and R are partners there aren't anymore   
qualified agents left to be assigned a partner," Jay pointed out.  
Zed paused for a moment before responding, "I know, that's why I've   
decided to take DRASTIC measures!"  
Jay and Kay looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Zed   
forced himself to explain, "There is ONE agent who's qualified, and   
I use the term loosely, to get a partner and become a full fledged   
field agent," Kay and Jay's eyes widened as they realized which   
agent Zed was referring to, "AGENT U!"  
"Whoa! Z-Man!" Jay interjected, "You CAN'T make U a permanent field   
agent! He already drives all of the other agents crazy as it is!"  
"We don't have much of a choice here, Junior," Zed insisted, "our   
backs are to the wall."  
"And who's the unlucky individual that's going to be U's partner?"   
Kay inquired.  
Zed sighed and motioned for the two agents to join him at the window   
which overlooked the main floor of HQ. Once they did, he pointed   
down at one of the secretaries. She was at her desk with a set of   
headphones on over the ones that she was using to speak to one of   
the alien ambassadors on the other line.  
"Her?!" Jay gasped as he stared down at the young blonde woman with   
the extremely short haircut (except for a few strands of her bangs   
which hung down an inch or two past her chin). She was rocking back   
and forth in her rolling chair with her head swaying to the music.   
She was slender with hazel eyes and a light complexion. She was lip   
syncing to the song and tapping her fountain pen to the rhythm.  
"How did you decide on her becoming a field agent?!" Jay questioned   
in a doubtful tone.  
"Agent Elle recommended her," Zed replied.  
"Figures," Jay smirked, "those girl agents always pal around   
together!" Kay just shook his head. The battle of the sexes wasn't   
something that he wanted to get into.  
Zed, Kay, and Jay made their way down to the woman's desk. She had   
her jacket draped over the back of her chair, she was now jammin' to   
yet another rock'n'roll tune. Zed reached out and tapped her   
shoulder after she didn't respond when he called her name, twice.  
She spun around in her seat and glanced up at the three men before   
her. Recognizing Zed instantly she hopped up and removed her   
headset, "Oh, hello Sir!" she said in a cheerful yet surprised tone   
of voice.  
"Who's on the other line?" he asked her.  
"The Ambassador of Zulgcane," she groaned, Zed cocked an eyebrow at   
her, "he's had me on hold for a straight half hour, honestly, you'd   
think a diplomat would be a LITTLE more considerate!"  
Zed sighed, this was going to be one of those days! "Agent W, meet   
Agent Kay and Agent Jay. Kay, Jay, this is Agent W."  
"Nice to meet you," she said as she reached out and politely shook   
their hands. She already knew a little bit about the two of them   
from her two years as a MIB secretary. From what she'd heard Agent   
Kay was a well respected field agent (practically the BEST) who was   
passionate about his LTD, enjoyed listening to Elvis music, and had   
a bit of an infatuation with a certain extraterrestrial law   
enforcement officer named Aileen! Jay was the prankster of MIB, a   
complete rookie, he was never allowed to drive ANY of the vehicles,   
and he had a nack for getting into trouble!  
"So your Agent W huh?" Jay asked with a cocky air.  
"Yeah, my...uh 'old' name was Wendy Harlem."  
Zed could see that Jay was contemplating telling the young agent ALL   
about her 'new partner', she'd never take the job if he did! "Well   
Agent," he hastily broke in and led her back to his office, "it's   
time you met your partner!"  
Agent W gave Zed a strange look as he pushed her into his office and   
instructed her to 'have a seat'. She looked up at Kay and Jay, Jay   
was giving her a smug grin (he knew what was coming), Kay glanced at   
her with an almost pitying look on his face.  
'What WAS going on here?' She'd been happy about her promotion just   
a minute ago, but now she was having second thoughts...  
'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought. 'Oh   
well...hee...hee. Maybe it won't be SO bad?!'  
  
***NOTE: Okay fans, I need HONEST reviews here! I'm open to   
constructive criticism just don't get all nit-picky with me (I HATE   
that...hey, who doesn't?). My next chapter's titled 'The   
Introduction', but I'm not posting it for a few days so that I can   
get as many opinions as I can (ya know tips, suggestions,   
comments...like on my pitiful spelling). Just remember that the   
first chapters are usually the dullest and I promise the next one   
will be more exciting...you might even stay awake long enough to   
finish reading it! Well my hands are TIRED so I'll be seeing ya   
(figure of speech)! ^_^  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 The Introduction

Agent U's Partner Chapter 2:

The Introduction

Agent W sat in the wooden chair and nervously waited for her partner to arrive; she had no idea of what this person might be like. Zed had simply contacted one of the personnel and told them to send up Agent U. _Agent U, hmmm…now why did that name sound familiar?_

She idly glanced around the room and finally her vision rested on Zed's fish tank. She watched silently as the exotic (and unearthly) creatures swam around in their large aquatic paradise.

"Agent U's been wantin' to become a permanent field agent for a LONG time." Jay told her. 

Kay shot him a quick glance, warning him not to elaborate on why it had taken this long for Agent U to achieve his goal.

Agent W sighed and tried to lean back in her chair, her back was getting way too stiff and she longed for her headset. _These two have got to be over-reacting right, I mean nobody's THAT bad!…Right?!_

Just then there was a knock at the door and a split second later the door knob turned. Agent W looked up with a start, _Oh great, _she thought, _here we go!_

******

He walked into the room and searched for his partner, he saw Kay and Jay (he knew that he couldn't get stuck with either of them…although it would've been an honor to be Kay's partner). He'd been informed of his long overdue promotion earlier that morning and he'd been anticipating it for hours!

A young blonde slowly stood up from her seat across the room. The two agents' eyes met and in an instant, they knew that they were partners!

Now where had she seen him before?

Hey, wasn't she a secretary?!

Wait a minute! He was the dork in the alien costume!

Agent W slumped back down in her seat as Jay started laughing with his arms wrapped around his sides.

"Agent U, meet your new partner, Agent W." Zed said without a trace of emotion in his voice.

"Her?!" Agent U gasped, "but she's a secretary!"

Agent W heard this and leapt to her feet again, within a second she was right in U's face giving him a piercing stare.

"If looks could kill…" Jay mumbled to Kay with a snicker.

"Secretary?! Well at least I'm not some YUTZ in an alien costume!" she spat.

Agent U was aback by her verbal onslaught. "Huh? Look ma'am you can't possibly have any idea how to be a proper field agent."

"Ma'am?! My name's not Ma'am! It's Agent W pal and don't you EVER forget it!" her temper was flaring now. How dare this sorry excuse for an agent barge in here and demean her in front of everyone!

Zed was going to intervene but then he remembered how annoying Agent U had been and decided to enjoy watching this younger agent tell him off the way that he had never been able to do, being the respected head of the MIB and all.

Jay was busting a gut and even Kay couldn't refrain from grinning at the whole thing.

"Look all I'm saying is that you don't seem very suitable for this job!" Agent U countered, "Answering phones and typing up the memos are NOT good qualifications for some one looking to become a field agent!"

Agent W was steamed, "Oh and suppose that walking around in an oversized alien Halloween costume and hauling paperwork around Headquarters are?!"

"I do what I'm assigned to do, like the MIB Handbook says! Being entrusted to teach younger extraterrestrials about our planet is an honor and that STUPID handbook under my pillow!"

Agent U glared at her angrily for a moment before turning to Zed, "Sir, you CAN'T expect me to work with this HOT HEADED TYPIST!"

Zed chuckled as he hustled both U and W through his door, "I'm sure that you two will be able to work SOMETHING out!" Both agents just turned their heads from each other as they sulked off down to the garage.

__

I CAN'T believe this is happening! W thought to herself, _I'm going to KILL Agent Elle for this!_


	3. Chapter 3 One Wild Ride

Agent U's Partner: Chapter 3

One Wild Ride

Down in the garage Agent Elle and her partner, Agent X were about to take off on a new assignment in their SUV when they heard arguing coming from behind some parked LTDs.

"…and I told you that we're NOT going anywhere in that pathetic excuse for a vehicle!" a woman's voice shouted. Elle knew that voice and cringed when she thought of how angry Agent W must be with her, Zed had neglected to mention that the field agent in need of a partner was none other than the infuriating Agent U!

"LTDs are what ALL official MIB agents drive!" Agent U's voice rang out.

"Oh come down off your high horse U!" Agent W yelled, "As much as you'd like to think so, you are NOT Zed's right hand man! Although you certainly do enough boot licking to be his doormat!"

Agent X and Elle walked around the vehicles and saw U and W in a heated argument. "Please tell me that THEY'RE not the ones that we're supposed to go on assignment with!" X groaned in a low tone to Elle.

Elle sighed, "That's them Cowboy, Agent W's the new field agent…and Agent U's new partner!"

"I almost feel sorry for that poor human! Not that I'm going soft or anything, it's just that being partners with U can send a person off to the MIB Mental Ward in a heartbeat!"

Agent U and Agent W ignored them as they continued to fight, "What is with your obsession with breaking every rule and regulation in this manual?!"

"What's with your obsession to live by them ALL?!" W retorted.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be a good agent!"

"Well excuse me for wanting you to DROP DEAD!"

U seemed hurt by this last comment so W paused to apologize; seeing a break in the argument X marched over and cut in between them, "Now if you two don't mind, we've got a renegade alien to catch!"

Agent U and W looked at each other for a moment before U walked over to one of the SUVs and got in, "Fine…but I'M driving." he said as he closed his door with a smile.

Agent W smiled back as she got in the passenger's side and fastened her seatbelt. 

Elle and X sighed and returned to their SUV. Two minutes later both vehicles had left the garage and were heading for an apartment duplex downtown.

________________________________________________________________________

"So," W inquired, "what's this assignment all about?"

"A lady in apt.42A made a distress call at approximately 2:53PM this afternoon claiming that an alien moth had flown in her living room window and attacked her dog." U informed her.

"Nice details," W snickered, "You really are wound too tight aren't you?"

"Who told you that?"

"Some of the other agents gossip about stuff around me while they're waiting for a message or filling out paperwork," W explained.

"Do they ALL talk that way about me?" U asked, trying to pretend that he didn't care.

Agent W just shrugged.

U tried to focus on the task at hand but he had to know, "So what do you say?"

"About what?"

"About what the other agents say about me?"

W thought for a minute, he had made a nice gesture before, allowing her to have an SUV instead of an LTD as a vehicle, she didn't want to be rude to him now. "I usually don't say anything…but for the record, I don't think that that clown Agent Jay has much room to talk. He gets less respect than you do and he's lacking WAY more in the brain department!"

U laughed in spite of himself. Then he paused, Agent W had actually given him a compliment--sort of--wow, a female agent had given HIM a compliment! U blushed at the thought.

W looked at her partner quizzically, what was up with him all of a sudden? She had to admit, he DID look kind of cute…when he wasn't obsessing over his rulebook and stuff.

In the other SUV Agent X was, as usual, driving like a maniac and scaring the crap out of Agent Elle! 

"X! Would you SLOW DOWN ALREADY?!" she screamed. Honestly, what was with him?

"You want that thing to get away?!" he yelled back as he hit yet ANOTHER curb!

"Do you want to be brought back to Headquarters in a body bag?!" she shrieked.

"Is that a threat 'little ears'?" 

"If the needle on that speedometer doesn't drop BELOW 150mph IT'LL BE A PROMISE!!"

"HUMANS!" X muttered as he let off the accelerator.

________________________________________________________________________

The agents arrived at the apartment duplex and hustled up the flight of stairs. The elevators were out of order, figures. Once they reached the door to apartment 42A, X kicked open the door and instantly the agents heard the eccentric cries of the woman coming from the bathroom.

Agent U walked over and tugged at the door, "It's locked, Ma'am?"

"There he goes with THAT word again!" W mumbled.

"Public Relations Bureau Division 6!" Elle called out over the woman's panicked cries.

"It-it's in t-the living room," she finally managed to say.

"Let's check it out!" X said as he and Elle rounded the corner while U and W tried to coax the woman out of her bathroom.

"I don't see it anywhere…"X said in an annoyed tone.

"I DO!" Elle shouted as she pointed to the ceiling fan.

The giant moth alien screeched fiercely at the two agents as they drew their icers.

"Elle LOOKOUT!" X screamed as he shoved his partner to the floor. The moth swept down from it's hanging position on the ceiling fan and narrowly missed snatching Elle up in its claws!

The creature continued to fly into the next room looking for a hostage…or maybe just lunch! "U! W! GET DOWN!" Elle and X both called from the floor.

"Huh?!" W said as she glanced over her shoulder. A HUGE MOTH!!! She tried to turn and run but it was too late…the moth grabbed her and burst through the window.

"Agent W!" U called as he rushed out onto the ledge, drawing his icer as he stepped over the broken glass.

"U! HELP!!!" she called out frantically as the creature lifted her up higher into the air. _She REALLY hoped that those icers had a LONG range!_

X and Elle rushed out onto the ledge as well, X slipped on the edge of the ledge and he yelled as he started to lose his balance! He stared down at the street and found that he wasn't falling, he turned and saw that Elle had caught him by the collar.

"Thanks," he muttered as she helped him regain his balance.

"Don't mention it," she replied quickly, she REALLY hoped that he wouldn't make a big deal out of this.

X looked down at her silently for a moment until Agent U shouted, "AGENTS!!! AGENT W'S LIFE IS AT STAKE HERE!!!"

"Hold on U," X scoffed, MAN! that human really knew how to ruin a moment!"….we'll save your girlfriend!"

GIRLFRIEND?! Agent U huffed and turned back towards the moth and W, she wasn't his girlfriend! Not really….If he could just get a clean shot at that moth without sending Agent W plunging a thousand feet to her death, she would ride his case forever about that!

Suddenly he saw a beam from one of the icers shoot towards the moth, it was a direct hit! Agent W screamed as she was released from the creature's frozen grasp and began to fall.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

U turned around and saw Elle glaring at X, "What?! I saw a shot, so I took it!"

"Agent X!!! I'll see to it that you're stuck with filing duty for the REST OF YOUR LIFE FOR THIS!!!" U screamed as he stormed over to him, forgetting that he was on a narrow ledge.

"U?!" Agent W's voice suddenly called.

U rushed over to the other side of the ledge and called back, "Agent W?!"

He looked down and saw that she was clinging to the hanging ladder of a fire escape. "Get me down from here!!!" she demanded as he crossed over to the fire escape and bent over the side to pull her up.

"You're okay!!" he exclaimed, clearly relieved, as he hugged her.

She froze for a moment before returning his embrace. Elle and X smiled down at them as she looked up. W blushed then laughed, "Can't say the same for the moth though!"

Agent U loosened his arms from around her as he spun around and saw X. "YOU!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!!!"

U made a move to strangle X, who merely crossed his arms and refused to budge, but Agent W grabbed U's shoulder and held him back, _WOW!_, she thought, _He's A LOT stronger than I thought he'd be!_

Elle stepped between the two male agents and held up her communicator, Zed's face appeared on the screen, "Elle, X, U, W? Have you handled the situation with the giant moth yet?!"

"Uh-yes Sir," U stammered.

"Oh boy," W moaned, "he's gone back into boy scout mode again!"

U shot her a look, and she was surprised to see that he was smiling! "We've got the situation under control Sir," he stated.

"Good, now get back to Headquarters ASAP!! I've got a NEW assignment for you four that I KNOW you're just gonna LOVE!"

Elle closed her communicator as the clean up crew arrived. The woman in the bathroom was getting her memory erased by two of the other agents that had just arrived when Elle, X, U, and W stepped out and began to descend the stairs.

"Wonder what he meant by THAT?!" X said to no one in particular as they all exited the apartment duplex.

Agent U shot X a menacing glance, he had a feeling that he knew EXACTLY what Zed meant!

________________________________________________________________________

*More to come fanfic fans, just don't forget to review! ~_^


	4. Chapter 4 Daycare Duty

Agent U's Partner: Chapter 4

Daycare Duty

Agents X and Elle stood at the entrance to a large carpeted room and gazed, dumbfounded, at its occupants. Inside there were at least 25 alien children! Their jaws had dropped when Zed had informed them that their new assignment would be to watch after these extraterrestrial tots until their parents had been through customs and found a living quarters. That could take a while.

Things were moving slowly in HQ due to the overwhelming amount of alien tourists that were visiting Earth for the summer. U and W hadn't minded it so much, U was used to being forced to take care of alien children and W really liked children anyways. She and U were putting a puzzle together in the center of the floor with a group of about 5 children. Other children were busy playing various board games and such in the other areas of the room.

Elle was watching a group of Tunwalik children playing a game similar to twister in a far corner of the room when a young pink alien tottled up to her and tugged her skirt.

"Yes?" Elle asked the child politely.

"I gotta go potty," came the innocent response. Elle glanced at X who was still standing next to her.

"Uh-uh, she's a girl. That's your department," he chuckled.

Elle sighed and took the little girl by the hand and led her down the hallway to the bathroom. 

X turned back to the children and sighed. He'd have to 'participate' sooner or later. Might as well be now since Elle wasn't there to witness his embarrassment. 

"I don't think that goes there," one alien boy said as he leaned over U's shoulder.

"Of course it does," U retorted, "This is precisely the space where Neptune's moon should be."

W laughed, "There you go again, being all straight laced and accurate. It's just a puzzle U, it doesn't have to be precise, the maker could have designed that piece to fit anywhere!"

"Oh yeah?" U replied handing W the piece, "Prove it."

"Fine." W glanced down at the partially assembled puzzle and placed the piece on the opposite side of the planet. It fit perfectly. "There, that was easy."

The little alien children began to laugh and U turned to W and sighed, "You win, again."

Agent W smiled and helped U up. "Oh c'mon Upton, you'll win one of these days."

U looked over at her in shock, "How did you find out my real name?!"

"Wasn't hard," she laughed, "there aren't that many names that begin with the letter U out there."

U shrugged and replied, "Well, don't call me that. My name's U now."

"Whatever," W continued, "I kinda like that name."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's cute….and unusual."

"So what was your real name?" he asked casually.

"Willa," she answered softly.

"Willa," U repeated to himself, "that's not such a bad name, it sounds nice."

"Yeah well, I don't mind if you call me that every now and then, as long as no one else is around. But don't tell anyone else okay?"

"Sure," U hesitated a moment, "and you can call me Upton, as long as no one else is around."

"Ok," W whispered as she pecked U on the cheek. U blushed and headed out the door so she wouldn't see. W smiled as he turned and waded around in the hallway. He was pretty cute and kinda sweet, once ya got to know him.

________________________________________________________________________

Elle entered the room as U made his way out, was he blushing? She was surprised to find her partner sitting in the corner reading to a group of Yaltzee children. She smiled at the strange sight. At least it didn't seem like X was reading about the inferiority of the human species.

Elle decided to play dolls with the little alien girl that she had escorted to the bathroom a few minutes before. The dolls weren't human, but another strange species that Elle hadn't yet heard of. 

"This one's name is Marie," the little girl said as she handed Elle a green doll with gray tentacles and picked out a yellow one with orange dreadlocks for herself. "They're getting ready for a tea party." 

Elle laughed and then glanced up in X's direction. Her partner had momentarily stopped reading and was smiling over at her. Elle was a bit shocked but she returned the smile. She figured that even X couldn't stay grumpy around young children.

The agents continued to play with the children until suddenly there were sounds of arguing from the hallway. Agent W got up from her block building to see what the problem was. When she stepped out into the hall she saw Agent U in a heated conversation with some Koporpian tourists over yet another rulebook infringement.

Agent W sighed as she approached her partner, he didn't look like he was about to back off the annoyed tourists.

"The MIB Handbook clearly states that all garbage from the F14 galaxy is to be deposited in the specialized trash receptacle units down the hall!" he shouted.

The other two aliens just rolled their seven eyes and shouted something back in a VERY foreign tongue. 

W stepped up behind U and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Aw c'mon U, give'em a break, they've probably been stuck in customs all day."

"That's no excuse for littering," U replied as he showed her the strange looking paper cup, "this material is NOT biodegradable within the Earth's atmosphere so it should be taken to the proper--"

"FINE!" W interrupted as she snatched the cup out of his hand and headed off down the hall, "Sorry about that, he's got a few neatness quirks." she told the Koporpians as she passed them.

Agent U stared after her then headed off in her direction. He couldn't believe it, she had such utter disregard for the rules, and yet, he was following her. He liked that sassy, rebellious attitude of hers and the way she seemed to get along with just about everyone. That in itself was something that he could never do. 

"Wait up!" he called after his partner. W reluctantly slowed down and turned to face him, "Now what? Did they drop a napkin too?"

"Uh…no," U didn't really know why he'd bothered to follow her all the way down to the trash bins, he just had. "Um, why aren't you insisting that they do this?"

"It's called hospitality U, look it up." Agent W replied as she gestured to the handbook in his jacket pocket.

U made a move to whip the infamous handbook out so W quickly cut him off, "I bet you couldn't put that thing down for FIVE MINUTES!"

U looked at her defiantly, "Yes I could, I'm not as uptight as you think I am."

"You certainly seem to be, at least when you're sober." W laughed.

"What?!" U gasped, "Who told you--"

"Agent Jay mentioned a little karaoke incident at the Christmas party last year."

"Jay! That agent is a poor excuse for a--"

"Yeah I know," W interrupted. "So, if you're serious about being able to put that thing down for five minutes, maybe you could drop by my place tonight?"

U stood there, speechless. Had Agent W really just invited him to come to her room? This had to be some sort of weird dream! No one had ever liked U enough to spend two minutes in a conversation with him and now this young female agent was inviting him to her room?!

"U?"

"Huh…oh, um sure." the words escaped his mouth before he could hold them back. Too late now, he'd said yes. 

"Cool, we could watch a movie or something, I'll make the popcorn, you bring the soda k?"

"Ok." U thought about the next question for a minute then decided to take a chance and ask it, "So is this like a…well you know a.."

"A date?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Really?!"

"Sure," she laughed.

"Great." U couldn't believe it, after all these years, he FINALLY had a date!

"C'mon partner," W chuckled, "we've gotta get back to the 'daycare center' before Elle and X start World War III in there with those kids!"

"Alright," came the quiet response.

W turned and started off down the hallway then paused when she heard a sudden outburst from U, "YES!!!!!" it sounded like.

She turned back around and shook her head as her partner eagerly trotted up next to her. They returned to the surprisingly peaceful room, both of them in a good mood and looking forward to that night.

________________________________________________________________________ 

*So what'd ya think? Let me know. I love getting reviews! ^_^ *


	5. Chapter 5 A Timid Start With An Unexpect...

Agent U's Partner: Chapter 5

A Timid Start With An Unexpected Twist

After the long day's work X and Elle practically drug themselves to their living quarters. Once inside their separate rooms they each collapsed on their beds and drifted off to sleep. X dreaming about a universe where humans were nonexistent and Elle dreaming about her partner going a full 37 hours WITHOUT insulting the human race.

One floor up, U was nervously pacing in front of W's door. 'Should I go in?' he thought as he nervously held the pack of soda, 'What if it's a disaster?? She's my partner, it's not like I can just avoid her if things don't work out!'

U paced for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath and with a loud sigh, he knocked on her door.

"Coming!" came W's voice from somewhere inside. 

U gulped as the door opened and revealed his partner standing there in turquoise silk pajamas with a spaghetti strapped top.

"Wow," he murmured without thinking.

W laughed and took his arm, pulling him in. "You're so cheesy sometimes U."

They both sat in her living room on the couch. U glanced around. Her living quarters were about the same size as his, a little cramped but cozy. She had decorated her bleached white walls with posters of rock bands and various artwork. He looked at a few of the sketches and in the corner of each one were the initials 'W.P.'.

"You did all these?" U asked curiously as he glanced around at the artwork on the walls. Some of it was quick sketches of agents, others were of aliens, and still more were of regions of space.

"Yep."

"What's the 'P' stand for?"

"Pomeratti. It's my last name…was my last name I guess." she added flatly.

"So what was your life like before you joined the MIB? Were you an artist?"

"You're sweet," W laughed as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. U blushed. "Before I became an MIB, I was mostly receptionist for some big record studio downtown. It got kinda dull but at least it was a steady income. My parents were these really big hotshots and I never really fit in to that lifestyle so I spent most of my time at a local orphanage. There was this really sweet brunette lady that had moved in and taken over there and she sort of became a second mother to me. When I was 18 I left and never looked back. I did visit Vicky, that was the brunette's name, but as for my biological parents, I couldn't have cared less."

"Whoa, that sounds like kind of a rough life," U said thoughtfully.

"It was sort of, I guess," W's tone changed to one less serious, "but HEY! I turned out okay didn't I?"

"Yeah," U laughed, "except for the fact that you have no discipline whatsoever and you have a very negative outlook towards any and all forms of authority."

"So---what's your point?" W replied as she got up and popped a tape in the VCR.

"Only that you have a tendency to run away from your problems," he explained haughtily.

W smiled and handed him the bowl of popcorn, "Well I haven't run away from you, have I? And you are most definitely MY PROBLEM!"

"We'll see," U shrugged as he popped open a can of soda and gave it to her. "So what's this movie called?"

"Invasion of the Body Snatchers."

"Aahhh…a classic." 

"Wanted to impress you." she laughed as she fast forwarded through the previews.

________________________________________________________________________

About two hours later the two agents were curled up asleep on the couch when a loud crash woke them up. "What the heck was that?!" U exclaimed.

"Huh?" W yawned as she lifted her head off of U's shoulder.

"That noise, it sounded like something shattered."

"Where'd it come from?"

"Down the hall, let's go check it out." U paused and looked down at his partner, she was still wearing her pajamas. "Um, you'd better let me check it out."

W made an annoyed face at him as U went out her door and towards the location of the strange sound.

At first all U could here was the quiet humming of the air conditioning unit, then, what sounded like a child crying. What was going on here?

He made his way over towards the sound and noticed an overturned vending machine. U stepped over the broken glass and scattered snacks and peeked under the machine. Underneath it a little purple alien girl sat trembling with her face buried between her knees.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after shoving some of the food items out of his way. "Here, let's get you out from under there before it falls over all the way."

She looked up and wiped a few tears off of her face. She started to reach out to U then froze. A terrified look washed over her face as a shadow swept over U's back. 

He turned to find a large tan alien looming over him with a laser cannon. "I'll take that brat, dirt dweller!"

U reached for his sidearm and was knocked into the wall by the large foot of the creature. It bent down to snatch the defenseless child up from under the machine when a blast of light nailed it in the side.

U looked over to the light's source and saw Agent W clad in a navy bathrobe with her 097dk laser riffle aimed at the malicious being. "Freeze or I'll put this baby into disintegration mode!"

The alien regained its composure and glared hatefully at the human. "Just gimme that kid!"

"Not a chance in Galapose creep." she replied angrily.

"Fine! Then I'll just blast you into the next galaxy and take her!" the creature screamed as he lunged towards Agent W. She powered up her weapon but the creature was shot by the blast from U's sidearm.

It fell to the ground and began to moan as Elle, X, Kay, and Jay rushed up the stairs to see what was going on. Kay quickly assessed the situation and pulled out his icer. With one shot he froze the criminal and then turned to U and W.

"Everyone okay?"

"Fine, just a brief struggle with a Cyphler." W replied.

"Hey W, nice threads!" Jay laughed. "Didn't picture you as the feminine type." He let out an approving whistle and U barged over to him to punch in his face.

Elle did the honors for him by reaching over and slapping Jay upside his head. "HEY!" 

"You were asking for it." Elle scoffed.

W turned and walked over to the vending machine and peered under it. 

"What is it?" X inquired.

"A little Raqui child," W answered as she got up and showed them the scared little girl cradled in her arms.

They all stood in shock for a moment before Kay broke the silence, "Guess that Cyphler made her it's next target."

"But those are political assassins," Elle began, "Why would they be after a little girl?"

"Maybe because my father's an ambassador that's making a treaty with their neighboring planet." the child explained.

"That could a possibility," Jay commented.

"If the treaty falls through then the trade between their neighboring planet and mine will cease and both planets will have no choice but to barter with them," she continued.

"So they sent an assassin to kidnap the ambassador's child and use her as leverage to destroy the treaty negotiations," Kay concluded, the girl nodded.

"What's your name?" W asked sweetly.

"Tammy."

"Well Tammy, don't worry you're safe here with us."

The little girl smiled up at W. She had pretty bright yellow eyes, purple skin, and short jet black hair that was pulled back in pigtails. She was also attired in a black suit (complete with a skirt) that resembled a smaller version of what most of the female MIB agents wore. 

"If the Cyphlers sent out this dude to kidnap the girl and he doesn't deliver, then won't they just send someone else to finish the job?" Jay asked. The young girl quivered at this, which earned Jay an angry look from W.

"Maybe," Kay thought for a minute then decided, "W, you and U should watch over her tonight. She seems to trust the two of you the most and if one of those things DOES come back, then we'll all be close by downstairs where we can come help."

"Okay," W said as she glanced back at her partner. U got to his feet and stood next to her, "So how did you get all the way to the living quarters undetected?"

"My dad sent me down here for MIB protection while he negotiated the treaty. It was pretty crowded when my transport arrived and I got separated from one of the agents that was taking me to Zed's office. That's when that Cyphler came after me so I ran out through some doors and hid in the back of a black car. I was in there for a while until someone got in and drove here. They went inside so I followed them and I stayed by those machines until that thing found me again. And then you and this lady came and rescued me." she finished.

"Whoa," Jay chuckled, "talk about a ROUGH NIGHT!"

"Not funny Jay!" Elle replied through clenched teeth. It was way too late at night to put up with any of his half witted jokes.

"I'll contact Zed and let him know where she is," Kay stated. 

"Great, now can we all go back and get some sleep?!" X grumbled.

"I'd hate to see X 'grouchy' tomorrow morning," Elle laughed as she stared at his astronaut pajamas. 

"My mother got me these!"

"Did ya save the receipt?" W snickered.

"Oh VERY amusing! Let's all laugh at the alien!" X shouted then turned and stormed off down the stairs.

"I REALLY hope he trips!" Elle muttered.

"I HEARD THAT 'LITTLE EARS'!" X screamed. Elle sighed and went over to the stairwell.

"I doubt that dude ever wakes up on the 'right side of the bed'!" Jay chuckled.

W, U, and Tammy watched as Kay and Jay went back downstairs. W turned to U, "Well partner, grab your pajamas. Looks like you're sleepin' over tonight."

________________________________________________________________________

*Loving the reviews guys/gals! So do ya like the 'twist'? ~_^ *


	6. Chapter 6 They Just Don't Know When To Q...

Agent U's Partner: Chapter 6

They Just Don't Know When To Quit

Morning came and found the MIB hard at work as usual. Well…a few agents might've slept in.

"Wake up," a tired voice told W as she turned off of her side and stared up at Tammy.

"Huh? What's wrong?" W moaned as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm thirsty," the little girl informed her.

"Oh," W sighed and got to her feet. She staggered into the kitchen, 'Man, what a night', and over to the refrigerator.

Tammy followed quietly behind her and then turned and went over to the couch. Agent U was sound asleep beneath a quilt that W had thrown over him in the middle of the night. Tammy lifted up a corner of the quilt and slid in beside U.

"Aww..." W grinned as U put an arm around Tammy in his sleep.

She poured a glass of orange juice and took it over to the little girl. Then she turned and went back into her bedroom to change.

________________________________________________________________________

Downstairs X and Elle were in the kitchenette with Jay and Kay discussing the events of the night before. 

"Zed says that the kid should stay with U and W until the negotiations are over." Kay explained.

"What about the Cyphler assassins?" Jay asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"That's where Elle and X come in, Slick." Kay began, "You two are supposed to take scanners and track down the assassin's replacement, no doubt he has one by now."

"Where would we start?!" X demanded.

"Easy, just keep sweeping over the living quarters," Kay replied, "that's the last place that they know the ambassador's daughter was."

"You're gonna use that poor little girl as bait?!" Elle said in disbelief.

"No, we're going to guard this facility and make sure that no one gets in or out without our consent." Kay answered.

"Shouldn't we at least try to move her to a safer location?" Elle persisted, "The first assassin got in here easily enough, who's to say that the next one won't be able to?"

"No one was expecting him then," Kay reminded her, "now that we're waiting for him, there's no way that he'll slip past our defenses."

"You'd better hope so," Elle cautioned, "or her planet will target Earth."

"It's gonna be another one of those days," Jay groaned.

"Enough talk." X snapped, "Let's move!"

________________________________________________________________________

From outside the building another Cyphler stared up at the window to Agent W's quarters. That brat was in there, he knew it! 'You can run kid,' the creature chuckled inwardly, 'but you CAN'T hide!'.

He quickly pressed a button on his leather flight jacket. A few waves shot out and he seemed to vanish into thin air. It was a holographic invisibility device, he'd be able to get in and out with that little ankle biter in no time flat. And the MIB, would be none the wiser.

Mince, that was the assassin's name, scaled up with wall using his anti-gravity boots and smiled wickedly as he drew closer to the window. 'Now Raqui spawn…you're MINE!'

________________________________________________________________________

U yawned and pulled the little figure next to him close. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a glass of orange juice sitting on the edge of the coffee table. He lifted an eyebrow and then felt the little figure lying next to him move.

"What?" he looked down and saw the little girl from last night curled up next to him.

"Aw, how cute!" came his partner's voice from behind him. "You've really got a way with kids U."

U blushed and sat up, holding the child in his arms. "So, um…sleep well?"

"Like a baby." W laughed. "So how was the couch?"

"A little cramped--" U said as he rubbed his back and neck, "--but it's not the worst night's sleep I've ever had."

"Poor darling," W smiled as she walked over to him and leaned down next to his ear, "you should've come and slept in my bed. You'd have no complaints the next morning, I assure you."

U sat silently for a moment and wandered if she'd just meant what he thought she'd meant by that. "I'm not easy U," she laughed, "I was just teasing."

U smiled and then looked down at the little girl in his arms. She was beginning to stir. "She's waking up."

"Most living things do," W laughed.

U shot W a smirk and then stared down at the little girl as she opened her eyes, "Tammy?"

"Yeah--" she yawned, "--what's for breakfast?"

W laughed and went over to the kitchen, "How's about pancakes?"

"Yum!" Tammy exclaimed. U chuckled at this.

That got Tammy's attention and she looked up at him with an innocent smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning," he smiled back. "Want to watch some T.V.?"

"Sure," she took the remote from U and flipped through the channels until she found a documentary on sharks. "Cool!" she exclaimed.

W laughed and walked into the room, "My kinda kid."

"Obviously," U snickered.

When the pancakes were done W started to get the dishes out of the cupboard. She stopped and glanced around. She'd heard something, she knew she had. W walked cautiously over to the window and peered out, nothing. 

"What's wrong?" Tammy asked, turning down the volume.

"Nothing," W shrugged, "Just the wind."  


"Oh."

Then she heard the sound again, it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it. A grating sound, from the laser proof window?

U got up and took out his sidearm, whatever it was, it wasn't getting to Tammy or his partner!

W backed away a few steps, her eyes never left the window. The sound grew louder and then….BOOM!!!

The glass shattered and W was through back against the wall. She couldn't see what had caused the explosion but she could hear the crunching of the glass. It was as if someone, or something, was walking on it.

"There you are, you Raqui brat!" Mince shouted as his eyes narrowed on Tammy, who was shivering behind U.

"Leave her alone slime!" W ordered as she pulled out her weapon and trained it on the Cyphler.

"Never!" Mince replied, "That brat's the key to bringing that stupid treaty to an end, and I'm not leaving till I get her!"

"Then you won't leave here alive!" U yelled as he pulled the trigger.

________________________________________________________________________

"What was that?!" Jay shouted as he and Kay looked up at the laser blast shouting from W's window.

"Not sure Sport," Kay replied as he took off for the door with Jay close behind, "but I'm willing to bet that our man's up there!"

They rushed up the stairs and arrived at Agent W's door where Elle and X were already standing.

"What are you waiting for?!" Elle demanded as X tugged on the door, "Get us in!"

"I'm trying!" X snapped, "You're inferior human door is jammed!"

Kay bent down and inspected the side of the door. "The laser blast must have melted the metal hinges, the door's welded shut."

"Well how are we supposed to get in?" Jay asked.

"Leave it to me," X said as he took a few steps back. "Never send a human to do an alien's job!" Elle jumped out of the way and X threw himself against the door. The door collapsed under the full weight of the alien's body.

"And you say I'm heavy?" Elle laughed.

"You are," X grumbled as he sat up and rubbed his shoulder.

"Freeze!" Kay ordered as he stepped in and aimed his blaster at the assassin.

"NO!" W screamed. "He's got Tammy!"

"What?!" the agents gasped, sure enough, the assassin held the frightened little girl out by her collar and used her as a shield while he backed off towards the window. 

"We can't just let the dude get away!" Jay exclaimed.

"Nothing we can do, Slick." Kay said calmly, "He'll hurt the girl if we try to stop him."

"That's right Earth Scum!" Mince laughed, "The brat's mine and there's nothing you can do about it!"

X made a move to lift his weapon but Elle put a hand on his arm. "It's too risky," she pleaded. X groaned but restrained himself. 

Mince was nearly halfway out the window when U came to, he'd been knocked unconscious when the alien's suit deflected the blast and partially returned it to him. W saw U stir and threw a pleading look his way. He was the only agent that Mince didn't have his eyes on.

U nodded and carefully picked his weapon up off the floor. He aimed it at the aliens arm that was holding Tammy. U fired and this time the blast missed the suit and came in direct contact with Mince's arm. The alien screeched shrilly and slung the little girl into W.

W caught her and fell backwards. "NOW!" she shouted to the other agents.

"Just don't hit his suit!" U warned.

The other agents were right on cue and Mince was soon mincemeat under the onslaught of all the blasts. All that was left of the assassin were some ashes and his smoldering uniform.

"Ha!" Jay laughed. "We got him!"

"Better not celebrate too soon, little ears." X scoffed, "His species will just keep sending assassins until the job's done."

Tammy moaned and flung her arms around W as she helped U up.

"They'll eventually give up, once the treaty's signed." U explained as he brushed off his jacket and pants.

"Better yet," Elle said thoughtfully as she pulled a communicator out of the uniform's pocket. "We can make them think that job's done!"

"Oh---" Jay grinned, "You're gonna send back a message saying that he took out the girl and that way none of the other assassins will come."

"Duh," W chuckled, "I can even warp your voice to sound like a Cyphler's using the sound wave technology on my computer!"

"Right," Kay nodded, "go for it. I'll contact Zed and have him inform the Raquies of our little plan."

"He can tell the ambassadors of the two planets that the whole things just a rouge and the negotiations can go on as planned!" U exclaimed.

"Before the Cyphlers catch on, the treaty will be signed and Tammy will be safely back on her own planet," Elle concluded.

The agents went to work and by the end of the day the plan was carried through. Elle and W had composed the false message for the Cyphlers and Kay returned saying that the negotiations were nearly over. U and W sat in W's living room watching movies and playing games with Tammy for the rest of the day and no further assassination attempts were made.

________________________________________________________________________

"My darling!" Ambassador Randon exclaimed as Tammy rushed into her father's open arms.

U and W smiled as they watched the happy reunion, "Not bad for a day's work, ay Partner?" W grinned.

"Not bad at all," U replied as he put an arm around her.

"Is this in accordance to MIB regulations?" W laughed.

"Wouldn't know," U smiled, "I left my handbook back at your place."

W gasped and then jumped up and gave U a passionate kiss. U stumbled back a few steps and wrapped his arms around her. He could already tell, he was going to like having W for a partner!

"Ugh," X groaned with a hand on his stomach. "I can't believe the way you humans act sometimes!"

Elle laughed and watched as U and W stood there, content in each other's embrace. "That's love, I guess."

"Noooo, that's sick!" X turned and stalked out down one of the hallways. Elle sighed and stood there for a moment. Wandering what it would be like to feel that strongly about someone. 

"Well…are you coming?!" X shouted as he poked his head in and stared at Elle.

"Sure, Cowboy." Elle laughed, "Be right there."

________________________________________________________________________

*Aw, I kinda like the way this story ended. So review and let me know what you think! ^_^*


End file.
